psychonautsfandomcom-20200223-history
Waterloo World
Waterloo World is a mental world in Psychonauts which is found within Fred Bonaparte's mind. This world consists mainly of one room in which Fred and his ancestor Napoleon Bonaparte sit opposite each other playing a board game called Waterloo-O. However, the board game can be entered by shrinking down, leading to an area reminiscent of the French countryside in Napoleonic times. Description Raz must help Fred beat his ancestor Napoleon at a game of Waterloo-O. In order to do so, Raz must recruit multiple peasants to help Fred defeat Napoleon and regain his sanity. The level initially seems to take place inside a room decorated in 18-19th century fashion (a fireplace, grandfather clock, stuffed bear, globe, etc.) with Fred and Napoleon sitting on opposite ends of a table with the board game on it in the middle of the room. The board game has hexagonal spaces made to look like different terrain, and also has trees, buildings, and even bridges placed at certain areas. However, there seems to be a ladder on the table. Climbing the ladder will cause Raz to shrink down, making the board game more like a small world, allowing Raz to interact with things like the pieces on the board. Approaching key areas on the board will cause Raz to shrink down even further, allowing Raz to enter some buildings and talk to people hiding out inside their houses. To return to the overhead view of the board game, Raz must punch one of the champagne corks in the ground in various spots, and then ride the air bubbles that spout up. Climbing the ladder on the edge of the board will take Raz back to the room. Story When Raz enters the level, he sees Fred and Napoleon playing a board game called Waterloo-O. As he asks who's winning, it becomes clear Napoleon doesn't think much of his opponent. Fred keeps trying to convince Napoleon to leave, but the stubborn genetic memory of his ancestor resists. Raz jumps into the game board to see what's going on for himself, leading to Napoleon believing he is Fred's reinforcements. Napoleon explains that the game is incredibly easy: to win the game, all that must be done is to move a knight into your opponent's castle to conquer it. Thinking Fred is finally taking things seriously, he then sends multiple soldiers to stop Fred's progress in the game. After Raz defeats all of Napoleon's soldiers by recruiting peasants to fight in Fred's army in return for objects they each demanded, Napoleon commands his men to retreat into the castle and raise the drawbridge, even going so far as to jam the drawbridge's gears with an eyedropper. Fred, having regained some spirit through the previous victories, excitedly orders Raz to un-jam the gears. Once that is done, Raz must head into the woods to find Snails and make them into a meal for a hungry knight. He then sends this knight into the castle, finally conquering it and winning the game. Napoleon is astounded and gives Fred control over his mind again, assuring him that he is destined to share in the many victories of his family name if he holds on to the competitive spirit, and finally disappearing. Raz then exits Fred's mind and gets his straitjacket for his troubles, since Fred no longer needs it. Points of Interest *Board game room *Overhead view of Waterloo *Waterloo Enemies *Stamping Censors *Shouting Censors *Strongarm Censors *Cannon Snails Collectibles Vaults * Fred vs. Crispin * Fred vs. Napoleon Trivia﻿ *Milla's Dance Party and Waterloo World are the only mental worlds in the game to not have FMV cutscenes in them. *The background music in this level, "Napoleon's Final Conflict Revisited", is an arrangement of Tchaikovsky's "1812 Overture," which was written to commemorate Russia's defeat of Napoleon. *If the player tries to move, burn or otherwise influence one of Napoleon's game pieces, he will shout: "Hey! Don't touch my pieces! Zat is cheating!" *The room Fred and Napoleon are playing the game in appears to be a part of the game board itself. The room - with them in it - can be seen inside a mansion near the carpenter's house, through a large window on the back side. A ladder leads up to it. **Additionally, if the player stands against the window while in the room with Fred and Napoleon and goes into first-person view, they can see the inner edge of the game table if they look up towards the sky. *According to the Psychonauts Vault Viewer commentary, Waterloo World was originally planned to be an actually playable board game level. This was changed to an explorable world while the development team was flying around the map. *Even though he is insane, Fred still has Censors in his mind, showing that he still has some control over intruding thoughts. *When the Carpenter or the snails are placed on the stronghold, nothing will happen. When Raz jumps onto the stronghold, Raz will think he has won but Napoleon corrects him, pointing out he needs an actual knight to conquer the castle. *In screenshots of an older version of Waterloo World, Fred can be seen physically present on the game board. In the final version of ''Psychonauts, ''he only appears in the room outside. *This mental world has the most amount of figments in the game, which is 243 figments, many of which are difficult to find or reach. **One figment in particular, shaped like a pink fairy making a shushing gesture, is found in the woods at the very edge of the board, away from any areas of importance. Gallery 835496-ww_concept002.jpg|Concept art of the board's hexagons. tumblr_mkbzxq3oF81rhhn7to1_1280.jpg|Concept art of the buildings on the board. tumblr_mkbzxq3oF81rhhn7to2_500.jpg|Concept art of the game board itself. 6011.psychonauts.jpg|Raz in an old version of Waterloo World. Note Fred is on the board as well. Jyjyj.jpg|The Snails necessary to recruit the Knight. Heh.jpg|The Hearty Knight about to storm the stronghold. 0.jpg| Raz in front of a Peasant's house. rynrdxny.jpg|The board game room, as seen through the window. WaterLoo Group Photo.png|Group photo of the Waterloo World characters, from the game's credits. Category:Locations Category:Mental Worlds Category:Psychonauts (game)